


Fixing the Door

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki and Kyou break the back door one really stormy night, and Tohru stays up to fix it by herself. Kyou doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing the Door

Kyou really cursed his luck.

It was a cold night, not unlike any typical winter night he'd experienced in the past. However, like many things, this particular one put him in a foul mood because a certain someone can't aim his stupid kicks more carefully.

Why didn't that damn Yuki help Tohru fix the door? It was his fault it was broken!

Of course, she insisted that she fix it by herself. The argument between Yuki and Kyou, followed by the all-out brawl, was started because she was cooking leeks. It's all there was in the house. Tohru had been too busy studying for the finals to grocery shop. She blamed herself for making Kyou unhappy, and for the broken door, so as the wind blew in harsh, blade-like flakes at her soft cheeks, she fought diligently to get the paper on the door, so nobody would freeze.

But what about her? A four-hour long battle with nature in the middle of the night surely wasn't good for her. Kyou, unable to sleep, rose from his futon and headed toward the kitchen.

Sure enough, there stood Tohru, tapping the last bit of paper to the protesting door. She looked very cold.

"You should've made that damn Yuki help!"

She dropped her hands from her upper arms, which she'd been rubbing raw in an attempt to warm up, and looked at Kyou with a smile. "N-n-no, it wasn't Sohma-kun's fault. It was mine, really-"

"No it wasn't! It's always that stupid rat's fault. And... mine, too, a little, I guess."

Tohru took a step away from the door, and a harsh gust blew a corner of the paper loose. She gasped, horrified.

"Oh, no, no, no! I'll have to take care of that-"

Kyou slammed his fist against the door frame, stunning Tohru in her path.

"I'll take care of it."

"N-no, really, it's no problem. I-"

"You've been at this for hours, and you're freezing! Get your ass to bed already."

She chose not to argue with him any farther. If there was one thing she learned quickly about Kyou, it's when he said he was going to do something, he was going to do it. End of story.

"O-okay."

As soon as she turned away from the door, though, her foot slipped on the hard wood floor and she lost her balance. Kyou caught her in his arms just before she could hit the floor.

And he transformed.

"I am so sorry-" Tohru croaked out.

The orange cat hissed to himself and sighed. Damn it all! So much for the door.

E N D


End file.
